Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style)
TheMichaelCityMaker's Movie Spoof of "Peter Pan" Cast: *Yogi Bear as Peter Pan *Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) as Wendy Darling *Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) as John Darling *Pinocchio as Michael Darling *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) as Tinker Bell *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Captain Hook *Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) as Mr. Smee *Wally Gator as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys Played By: Augie Doggie, Boo-Boo Bear, Pixie and Dixie, Baba Looey and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Cindy Bear as Tiger Lily *Lotso (Toy Story 3) as The Indian Chief *Jenna (Balto) as Nana *Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) as Mary Darling *Roger (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) as George Darling *The Pirates Played By: #Stromboli and Coachman (Pinocchio) #Ringmaster (Dumbo) #Edgar (The Aristocats) #Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) #McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) #Clayton (Tarzan) #The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) #The Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) as Singing Pirate with accordion *Peter Potamus as The Hippopotamus *Magilla Gorilla, Matilda Gorilla and Abu (Aladdin) as The Ape Family *Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) as The Rhinoceros *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as The Bear *Sabor (Tarzan) as The Surprise Animal *The Indians Played By: #Bears at Salmon Run (Brother Bear) #Sunnyside Toys (Toy Story 3) #Hebrews (The Prince of Egypt) *The Mermaids Played By: #Kayley (Quest for Camelot) #Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) #Megara (Hercules) #Tiana as a Human and Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle *Roxie Bear (Yo Yogi!) as Indian Squaw *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie (Toy Story) as Brave and Squaw *Stretch (Toy Story 3) as Brave's Mother In-Law *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as Tattooed Pirate *Mr. Scheck (Freaky Friday) as Mr Starkey The Pirate Chapters *Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) part 1: Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") *Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) part 2: Meet the Darling Family *Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) part 3: Bedtime/The Shadow *Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) part 4: Yogi Chases his Shadow/Yogi and Eilonwy Meet *Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) part 5: Wart and Cody Meet Yogi/Atta in a Sulky Mood *Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) part 6: Yogi Teaches the Children to Fly/("You Can Fly") *Yogi Pan part 7: Meet Captain Gaston and the Male Villains/Lawrence vs. Wally Gator *Yogi Pan part 8: Captain Gaston Attacks Yogi and the Darling Children *Yogi Pan part 9: Meet The Lost Boys/Atta Tries to Kill Eilonwy *Yogi Pan part 10: ("Following the Leader")/Kidnapped by Bears at Salmon Run, Sunnyside Toys, and Hebrews *Yogi Pan part 11: Yogi and Eilonwy Meet the Mermaids/Captain Gaston Kidnaps Cindy *Yogi Pan part 12: Yogi Tricks Captain Gaston/Yogi Saves Cindy *Yogi Pan part 13: Captain Gaston's Next Plan *Yogi Pan part 14: ("What Makes The Red Man Red")/Antnapped *Yogi Pan part 15: Atta Helps Captain Gaston *Yogi Pan part 16: Big Chief Yogi/I Had A Mother Once *Yogi Pan part 17: ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain Gaston *Yogi Pan part 18: ("The Elegant Captain Gaston")/A Bomb! *Yogi Pan part 19: Yogi Cares About Atta *Yogi Pan part 20: Yogi vs. Captain Gaston/Gaston the Codfish *Yogi Pan part 21: Home Again *Yogi Pan part 22: Ending Credits Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TheCityMaker Category:MichaelTheCityMaker Category:MichaelCityMaker Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Fox Peter Pan and The Pirates